Lady of the Night
by Doolfan2003
Summary: One night changed two lives forever.
1. Prologue

Brady had just turned 18 and his step-father, Victor, had decided it was time for him to "become a man".   
  
Brady was taken to a large mansion and left alone in a bedroom by himself. Victor had refused to answer   
any questions about what his "gift" was.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a girl walked in wearing a violet satin robe. She froze and began walking   
backwards until a male hand shoved her inside the room, before locking the door.  
  
She stood where she was staring at the young boy sitting on the bed. He looked as startled to be here as  
she was.   
  
"My name is Brady. What's going on? My step-father brought me here and I just turned eighteen. Who are you?"  
  
"I - I- " she stuttered.  
  
She thought of the evil man who had kidnapped her from her high school after track practice a few days ago.   
He had threatened to beat her if she didn't succeed with her first "assignment". That man scared her and she  
had no doubt he meant what he said.  
  
She let her robe slip from her shoulders to reveal herself clad in only a violet lace bra, matching underwear and   
garters. She tried to swing her hips seductively as she made her way towards Brady.  
  
He seemed shocked when she promptly sat herself down on his lap and began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers shook  
and he grasped them in his hand.  
  
"Why? You don't have to -"  
  
She shook her head in disagreement while trying to hold back her tears. He gently caressed her face and looked into her  
eyes.   
  
"What's wrong? Please tell me...what is this place?"  
  
She replied with a kiss, gentle at first and then more urgent. He slowly began kissing her back as she rocked against him.   
She removed her bra next before taking his shirt off of him. She paused to study his body, he was probably a football player,   
she thought.   
  
Before long they were both naked, rolling in the sheets together. It was both scary and exciting at the same time. He was so   
tender with her, she almost wanted to tell him everything; almost. She was too afraid her kidnapper would find out to say   
anything.   
  
Brady was becoming more and more aroused, but he could tell that the girl was young and as inexperienced as he was. He figured  
he was probably her first "customer". He wanted to get her out of this place and could have killed his step-father for leaving  
him here.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Brady asked, looking into her wide blue eyes.  
  
She shook her head and stared back at him.  
  
"What's your name? Tell me or I won't go any further. I'll just leave and -"  
  
"No! Please don't!" she replied, clutching at him desperately.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm Chloe." she whispered.  
  
Brady gently stroked her skin.  
  
"Hi, Chloe. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No, not you. Him - "  
  
He took this "him" to mean her pimp or whatever the hell they called scum like that.  
  
"We don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, we do. Please Brady. He's - he's listening by the door."  
  
And so Brady and Chloe both lost their virginity together. Afterwards, Chloe got up to leave, but Brady pulled on her arm.  
  
"Sleep with me?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded and back into bed with him, allowing him to put his arm around her small waist. Chloe closed her eyes and breathed him  
in, wishing she could just leave this place with him tomorrow and never come back.  
  
Brady waited until Chloe had fallen asleep before getting up to get dressed. He grabbed her bra and panties. He dressed her quickly  
and put his shirt on her before picking her up. The window to the room was open and luckily they were on the first floor. He sprinted  
away from the mansion with Chloe slung over his left shoulder, feeling thankful that he was a football quaterback.   
  
He managed to sneak into his house and his bedroom without Chloe waking up or anyone finding him here. He tucked Chloe into his bed   
before getting in next to her and falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

Brady moaned and blinked his eyes before realizing he didn't have school today. Then he looked over  
at Chloe and silently cursed his step-father under his breath.   
  
Ever since his mother had married Victor Kiriakis, his life had been a living hell. He heard his mother   
call out:  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Brady! Are you up yet?"  
  
"Coming, Marlena!" Brady replied, knowing that it pissed his mother off when he called her by her name and not   
caring.  
  
Chloe began to shift in the bed next to him. When her wide blue eyes opened, she gasped.  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
"At my house. I couldn't just leave you there at that-that-you'll be safe here. What were you doing at a   
place like that anyway? It was obvious you were a virgin and-"  
  
She began crying and he put his arms around her carefully.  
  
"I-I-I was kidnapped. My kidnapper wanted to sell me to that whorehouse. He swore he'd beat me if I didn't do what  
he said. I-I was so scared. My parents must think I'm dead or something."  
  
He stroked her hair and rocked her.  
  
"It's ok. I'll take you back home, I promise. And I swear I didn't know why my step-father had brought me there last  
night. But I'm glad he did because now I can help you escape from your kidnapper."  
  
"Is this your shirt?"   
  
Brady laughed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You like it? It looks great on you."  
  
Chloe gave him a tentative smile.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Brady! Are you in there? Your mother has slaved away to make breakfast for you and if you don't get out here-"  
  
"Shit. I have to leave you for a few minutes, Chloe. Do you want anything to eat? I can sneak it in here."  
  
She shook her head and waited til he left the room to begin her exploring. She saw many football trophies on a shelf   
across the room.  
  
"So I was right!" she murmured softly.  
  
There was a framed picture of Brady in his uniform posing with the team. There was also another picture of a small, perky  
looking blond cheerleader with him in another pic. She stared at the picture, frowning.  
  
When the door closed behind her she jumped, startled.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Brady asked, handing her a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Is she-is she your girlfriend?"  
  
He looked like he was about to burst with laughter.  
  
"My what?"  
  
Chloe looked at him with puzzled eyes.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"She-that's-that's Belle. She's-she's my sister; well my half-sister anyway. Her mother is Hope Brady and her father, was my   
father, John Black."  
  
"Oh." Chloe replied, feeling stupid as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
  
The door knob began to turn just then.  
  
"Quick! Go hide in my closet, Chloe!" Brady whispered frantically.  
  
Chloe ran into his closet and almost tripped over his running sneakers before closing the door.   
  
"Brady, is there someone in there with you?" 


End file.
